Forever a Weapon
by Sunny24
Summary: "You know, you can transform back now. You might get a back ache for being in that form for too long." Maka happily suggested, but the look of despair in Soul's reflection worried her. "That's just it," Soul numbly responded. "I can't."


**Hey guys! I'm pretty new to the Soul Eater fandom, and this is just an idea I came up with! This chapter is just a prologue, but if you guys enjoyed it, I would be happy to continue it! Reviews and feedback is always appreciated! :D**

* * *

Maka moaned as her body began to stir. Her eyes blinked open slowly as the searing pain that emitted throughout her body quickly brought her memories back. She didn't have time to think about what injuries her body held at the moment, because the first and only person that came to her mind was her partner, Soul.

Her knees buckled as she shakily tried to rise to her feet, but her effort ended in vain. She collapsed back on the ground, clutching her throbbing side where the torment of pain echoed most clearly. Her breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps as her eyes scanned through the surrounding area for a familiar white-haired boy. The houses of Death City filed around her were tainted with black in the midst of the night, and only the faint flickering of a single streetlight allowed her to see through the place. But, in the end, Maka saw no evidence he was ever there.

"Soul! Soul!" Her calls rang clearly through the air, but no reply was given. "No... No! It can't be..."

"Maka!" A voice interrupted her thoughts, but her hope disappeared when she realized it wasn't Soul's. Maka turned her head and saw two familiar figure race their way to her position, Black Star and Kid. As soon as they arrived, their weapons phased back into their human form and the group crouched down to Maka's level.

"Maka! What are you doing on the ground?! Are you okay?! Who did this to you?!" Black Star fired each question at a rapid pace as he shook Maka's frail body violently.

"Oi! Stop it, moron! She's injured!" Kid scolded upon violently sending him flying away from Maka side. He then offered Maka a hand. "Can you stand?"

Maka numbly nodded and allowed Kid's strength to support her as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Maka!" Tsubaki gasped at the exposed, crimson cuts that covered her fair skin. "H-How did this happen?"

"H-He was here." Maka hoarsely stammered. "The mask man! He took him!"

"Took who?" Patty asked obliviously.

"Soul! He took Soul!" Maka exclaimed as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. _After all the training, I'm still haven't grown strong enough. I couldn't even protect my own partner!_ She gritted her teeth and balled her hand into a fist at the thought.

_No,_ she dismissed her negative emotions and narrowed her eyes in determination. _He never gave up on me, I can't give up on him now!_

"I have to go after him!" She struggled to get out of Kid's grip, but he held on tight to her arm.

"Maka... your body is in no condition..."

"I don't care!" Maka blurted out. "Soul's been kidnapped! I can't just do nothing! I have to-"

"No," Kid interrupted. "Black Star, Tsubaki. Take Maka to the DWMA Infirmary. Liz, Patty, we're going after him."

"Oi! Kid!" Black Star yelled out, still a bit dazed from the forceful kick. "Who died and made you the leader? As the one who is going to surpass the gods, I say that I will be the one to kick this masked bastard's ass for hurting Maka, and then, I will heroically rescue Soul and get him back!"

"This is no time for discussion!" Kid retorted more firmly. "Maka's losing blood, and I'm the only one that can sense traces of Soul's soul. With your speed, you can get Maka back to the academy quicker and save her, right?"

Black Star was hesitant, but silently understood the urgency of the situation. He reluctantly listened to his reason and nodded in agreement. Kid carefully transferred Maka's weight on Black Star, while Maka tried to protest some more, but her body and her voice had failed her and gave in to exhaustion.

"Don't worry." Kid said reassuringly. "We most definitely will get Soul back."

Without another word, the two teams swiftly split apart and dashed in their opposite directions.


End file.
